The Story Of Mark Anderson
by yashasvini123
Summary: About Mark: He was 12 years old. He had blue eyes, the color of the sea and blonde hair. Bad things always used to happen around him. Most people considered him a freak. He was a target for bullies. He had only one friend.


I, Mark Anderson was a normal, twelve year old child going to a normal school and everything in my life was normal. _**NOT.**_

Once, on my first day of middle school, a senior boy had bullied me and tried to shove my head in a toilet as part of the initiation ceremony, but the plan had backfired as the water arced over his head and onto him and his friends, pushing them out of the bathroom.

Another time, I had _materialized_ _out of thin air_ into someone's house. The people present in the house (naturally) got the shock of their lives and ran out, screaming their heads off.

Recently, in sixth grade, I got really angry with a boy, and he didn't remember touching him, but the next thing I knew, the boy was sitting in the middle of the fountain, screaming, and other people said that the _water _hadgrabbed him and put him there or something equally strange.

There were many more of these 'scenarios', but from the above text, we** DEFINITELY **can say that I was** NOT NORMAL...**

**About me:**

I was 12 years old.

I had blue eyes, the colour of the sea and blonde hair.

Bad things always used to happen around me.

Most people considered me a freak.

I was a target for bullies.

I had only one friend.

I sat on the rock, gazing at the horizon along with my only friend, Malcolm Brown.

Malcolm was a boy with gray eyes and brown hair. He was really intelligent, and the only person in school who didn't consider me a freak. In fact, he thought my powers were cool. I felt quite comfortable talking to him and was much more at ease then.

Today, we were discussing how I had obtained these 'powers'. Malcolm told asked me if I had any idea about this. I thought for a while, and then told him that I didn't.

We soon resumed our usual chat, and continued talking for a long time. Soon it was nightfall, and we headed towards our houses.

While sleeping, I had a strange dream. It was about a peculiar man who seemed to be looking at me angrily. This man appeared to be nuts, as he kept muttering something incoherent and non sensible. I made out the words, "Poseidon, Greek, blessing and my revenge. The man then spoke in another language (I don't know which), and disappeared in a puff of smoke, after giving me an exceptionally wicked look. I woke up in sweat.

I was extremely worried for the whole day. My dreams were usually visions of the future, or a warning of some kind.

Once, I had dreamt about a fire, and two days later, a boy had got match sticks to school, and accidently dropped a lit one on the floor, which caused a huge fire. Luckily, school had already finished, so no one got hurt.

Another time, I dreamt about a natural disaster occurring. On the same day, I heard about a tsunami in Japan.

After school, I and Malcolm walked back to our houses together. I told him about my strange dream.

"Hmm," said Malcolm, Poseidon was the Greek god of the seas which explains the two words, Poseidon and Greek. The third word, blessing might refer to the fact that he has given you his blessing."

Furthermore, he asked me about the description of the man. I told him that he was a dark, bearded man, with tightly closed lips, a sceptre and a key in hand, and seemed to radiate death.

"That sounds like Hades, king of the underworld, Greek god of death. What the reason for revenge on Poseidon could be that Hades thinks that Poseidon got the better end of the deal when the three brothers, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades drew lots for the division of the cosmos. Hades got the underworld as his share, and had to reside there forever, and wasn't exactly delighted about that," Malcolm said.

I gave him a sceptical look, though I wasn't really flabbergasted, as I had seen many supposedly _impossible _things happening in my life.

The rest of the day passed with me just pondering over Malcolm's theory, and soon it time to go to sleep.


End file.
